


It's About Ethics!

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gallows Humor, Gen, well. probably a little dysfunctional family. but they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: 'We don’t steal from civilians!’‘We just burnt down their shop.’





	It's About Ethics!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



‘Why did you take it?’ Saw sounded half-mad, half-surprised.

‘I wanted it.’ Jyn shrugged. ‘It’s just a toy. It’s not electronic. They can’t find us with it!’

‘I’m not concerned about our safety. I’m concerned about you. We don’t steal from civilians!’

‘We just destroyed their shop.’

‘And it pained me. But it was a sad necessity, born from the desire for freedom, not greed. We’re soldiers, Jyn. Everything we do, everything we have belongs to the cause.’

She reluctantly nodded. Saw sighed. She’ll have to return the toy, he—find some smugglers dealing in weapons and non-adult entertainment both.


End file.
